


twin day!!!

by Adagal



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kagamine Len and Rin Are Siblings, Slice of Life, the cryptonloids are basically found family, they also all live together, they're also twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adagal/pseuds/Adagal
Summary: little birthday fic for rin and Len. enjoy!!
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, basically all the cryptonloids
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	twin day!!!

Len was shoved awake at 2am. He rubbed his eyes to see Kaito standing above him, the biggest grin on his face.

"Get up, sleepyhead!" he whispered.

Slowly, his eyes super wide, Len slinked out of bed under Kaito's hands.

"Can I get something on first?" he asked. While Kaito wore his scarf and jacket over his sleepwear, Len was humiliatingly in just his boxers. Kaito nodded, giving an apologetic chuckle. One pair of sweatpants and a t shirt later, the two of them headed out into the hall.

"Meiko's waking Rin up," Kaito said. Sure enough, a few seconds later, Meiko and Rin walked out of Rin's room. Meiko wore a loose tank top and shorts, while Rin wore a baggy shirt that covered part of her legs. Everyone's hair was a mess.

"Come on guys," Meiko whispered. "We got something to show you!"

"Meiko, it's two in the morning. Why so early? What is this?" Rin groaned.

"Yeah, couldn't this wait until later in the morning? Like when people normally wake up?" Len added.

"Sadly, no, Lenny," Kaito winked. Len sighed at the use of his full name.

"Let's just go."

Meiko and Kaito led the twins down the stairs to the kitchen, where Miku and Luka stood in darkness, both wearing long nightgowns.

"What's going on?" Rin yawned.

A click sounded off, followed by a small flame, lighting various candles that revealed a fruit pie.

"Happy birthday, you two," Luka whispered.

"Hurry and blow out the candles!" Miku giggled, clapping her hands together.

The twins walked up to the treat. "What kind of pie?" Rin asked.

"Triple berry," Miku responded. "We knew you both liked it, so we got it for you!"

"It was either that or cherry," Luka joked. Everyone chuckled, they knew Rin and Len both hated cherry pie. "But really, we don't want the wax to melt onto the pie. Go ahead, you two."

In nonverbal agreement, Rin and Len took a deep breath, and blew out all the colorful candles in the pie. The second they all went out, the kitchen lights turned on, which caused everyone to cry out in pain from their eyes burning. They all turned to Kaito, who committed the evil act.

"Sorry, guys. But hey, pie time!"

"Again, at two in the morning?" Rin asked, her tone much lighter this time.

"It's your guys' birthday today, you deserve it," Meiko said.

"Dig in everyone!" Miku cheered.

With pie to spare, everyone took a heaping slice, along with some ice cream, and ate the treats happily.

"It feels so weird eating pie and ice cream this early," Len mumbled to himself. "Tastes different almost."

"I kinda like it! Feels sneaky, like when you eat candy when you're home alone," Rin said, plopping down on the floor next to her brother. Len jumped a little at her sudden appearance, and also at the fact she heard him. The two of them continued to eat their pie together, until Len broke the silence.

"So... any plans for today?"

"I think Teto and Neru planned something for me later today. They've been awfully quiet lately. Maybe they'll take me somewhere, I dunno. Anyway, what about you? You got anything planned?"

Len shrugged. "Dunno, maybe I'll hang out with Fukase and Oliver or something. Maybe Piko or Miki will be around, who knows?"

"Well, whatever happens, I hope you have fun. We're still on for tonight though, right?"

"Oh hell yeah. Traditions never die."

"You guys like your pie?" Rin and Len both jumped at the appearance of Kaito standing there.

"Totally!" Rin grinned from ear to ear, giving a thumbs up, though still recovering for the scare. Len gave a thumbs up too. Kaito smiled and walked off upstairs.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Luka asked him.

"Sleep. Getting a little tired."

"Yeah, I think it's time I head back for the rest of the night," Meiko added, following Kaito. "You kids might want to as well, it's almost three."

"Some of us are 20 and no longer kids, Meiko!" Luka teased. Meiko just hand waved the comment off and left.

"I'm gonna turn in as well," Miku yawned, dumping her paper plate into the trash bin. "Night everyone. And happy birthday one more time."

The twins rolled their eyes, knowing Miku would still tell them at least five more times throughout the day.

Now it was just Rin, Len, and Luka as they finished their pie and ice cream. Eventually, Luka also left for upstairs to sleep for a few more hours, leaving Rin and Len, no more pie between them, just chatting about their birthday plans.

"So again, we're still up for our twin-dition tonight?" Rin asked. Len rolled his eyes at the awful pun.

"Again, absolutely. We do it every year for a reason."

"Watch a trashy movie and stay up all night on candy, woo!" Rin giggled. "And I get to pick this year!"

"Yeah, good for you. Anyway, we should get to bed before Meiko yells at us." Len yawned to emphasize.

"Aw, come on. We're on winter break. We can stay up...a little bit longer..." Rin yawned and rested her head on Len's shoulder, and closed her eyes. Len smiled to himself before standing up. He picked up his sister and swung her across his shoulder, and carried her up to her room, fatigue quickly settling in for him as well.

After Len set Rin down on her bed, pulling a small blanket over her, he went back to his room and flopped across his bed, proceeding to sleep like that for the rest of the night.

He couldn't ask for a better surprise party.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to banana boy and his sister, and also merry new year everyone!


End file.
